


The Conspiracy

by Fantasy_Lover_Kaylin



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Emily Rhodes and Alex Kirkman are best friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Lover_Kaylin/pseuds/Fantasy_Lover_Kaylin
Summary: Alex has been implicated in a terrorist plot against the United States of America and even though Tom knows she's innocent he can't give that away. The inner circle knows but he needs the rest of the world to believe she's a traitor in order for the plan to work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!
> 
> Reposting from Fanfiction.net!!!

I didn't need to have all the information to know what was happening to me.

"I promise! I DIDN'T DO THIS! TOM! TELL THEM! Tom?" I searched the room frantically for my husband and found him sitting at the front of the room. He was with the other officials. The ones who had found me guilty for something I didn't even do.

"Tom? Please talk to me. Please. You know I am NOT a traitor. You know." He'll help me. Get me out of this godforsaken place.

I heard her scream to me. For me to help her. I could. I have the power to. But, I can't. In order for this all to work everyone needs to believe that we believe Alex is the traitor, or at least one of them. I feel horrible for having her put through this without telling her the truth.

"Remember Mr. President, it won't work if she knows. This has to look real or someone might catch on. I'm know you want to help her but you can't right now. I do promise that she'll be fine. We have security inside with her." I heard Mike whisper from behind me.

All I could pay attention to was the look in her eyes. She stared at me like I was the traitor. And I realized then that I was. I was letting her pay the price for someone else. She's sitting in a jail cell just so our plan can be carried out. We've made the entire country believe she a traitor. And I can't even communicate with her about the truth. I promised her I'd protect her and instead I've sicced the dogs on her. I betrayed her.

"What do I do?" I ask anyone.

"Talk to her. They said she's been asking for you."

"Of course she has. I'm her husband and I've let her to rot in a prison without any word. I'm surprised she even wants to speak to me." I muttered as I walked up to the desk she was being handcuffed to.  
Her head was down and her once golden yellow hair was matted and dirty. 

"Hey." I tried to start a conversation.  
She looked up and I could see that she'd been crying. Her face went from heartbroken to angry in a second.

 

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

 

"Hey." I heard him say. Whisper really. Like he was scared or something. He wouldn't even come visit me! 

"Hey?! That's all you have to say? HEY?! No, 'How are you?' or 'I'm sorry I've ignored your last five days worth of phone calls'? I'm stuck in this shithole with no one. No one! The people here think I'm a traitor. I hear the whispers. I hear everything! What do you want from me? I've given you guys a lie detector test and I've sat three interrogations. I'm not some anti American. I've passed all the tests. I want to go home and see my children. That's all I want. Please let me come home." I couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

He sighed and reached out to grab my hands. I pulled them back. I didn't want him touching me anymore. He's betrayed me.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry Alex. Really. The evidence we've gotten so far point to you. I have to believe it."

I decided to ignore the last comment and ask about my kids. I missed them.

"Can I at least see the children?" Surely they wouldn't keep them from me. Right?

"I'm sorry but for safety reasons we can't allow the children in." Some man chimed in.

My face fell. What if the last time my children saw me was through a police car window?

"Well, thanks so much Tom. What a wonderful husband you are. I'm so lucky to have you. You decide to put me behind bars based on whatever evidence you claim to have. I just can't believe how lucky I am." I sneered at him. I just wanted to get away from him. I couldn't even stand to look at him right now.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

I can tell from the look on her face that she was almost broken. I didn't want that. They were supposed to protect her in there. I can't believe I didn't even think about her possibly wanting to see the children.

"Babe... I'm sorry about the kids. I'll see if they can come next time for you." Her face lit up for a few seconds then darkened once again.

"And then they'll be taken from me and I won't see them for another week. I'll still be here, I'll still be force fed garbage. Everyone will still believe I betrayed my country. And it's worse because of who my HUSBAND is. Five minutes won't do anything to help. How much more do I have to prove myself to you? Tom you said you loved me. That you'd never let lies come between us. But you did nothing to stop them from taking me that night. I saw you watching from your office that night. As I was being handcuffed and forced into squad car. You did NOTHING. Please just let the kids come next time. You can stay home. I don't want to see you anymore." She said. She was crying and I wanted to wipe her tears but knew I couldn't.

"We're trying to figure out the truth. And obviously you're apart of it. I'm really sorry Alex but it's just protocol." There wasn't much I could say to her to make her feel better I know.

She wasn't looking at me anymore so I got up, leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I left a gift in her hand. Just because they wanted me to play this little game didn't mean I was going to play it their way...

"Open when you get to your room." I whispered.

 

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

 

I couldn't stand to look at him and as much as I hated him in this moment I wanted to so badly. I love him but he obviously doesn't love me the same way. As he got up to leave he kissed my head and grabbed my hand. Slipping something into my hand he whispered "Open when you get to your room."

What? I put the piece of paper in my pocket (I know they don't usually have pockets just go with it) and waited until he left. Finally a guard came and unlocked the cuffs from the table and roughly jerked me up and pulled me towards the hole I'd been stuck in for a week.

I finally took the paper out to read it.....


	2. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily decides to stop by and stay with Alex.

Recap: As he got up to leave he kissed my head and grabbed my hand. Slipping something into my hand he whispered "Open when you get to your room."

What? I put the piece of paper in my pocket (I know they don't usually have pockets just go with it) and waited until he left. Finally a guard came and unlocked the cuffs from the table and roughly jerked me up and pulled me towards the hole I'd been stuck in for a week.

I finally took the paper out to read it.....

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"I'm sorry Alex. I know you didn't do it but I've got to keep this a secret from everyone else until we've found the true terrorists. The secret service and many of the leaders of the government believe you had a hand in what happened. I wanted to tell you before anything happened but I couldn't. I hope you understand. I've got good word you'll be taken care of in there. The children will be able to visit you soon. I'll send you another note in a few days. I love you  
-Tom"

Tears were falling down my face by the time I was finished. He didn't explain everything so it must be something regarding national security.   
I still didn't understand why I was taking the fall for it all.

Back at the White House.....

I hoped she'd read the note. It didn't explain everything (because it couldn't without jepardizing national security) but I hope it was enough to ease her fears.

Somewhere the door slammed shut and I could hear footsteps running up to the elevators. The kids were home. I had to leave them know the news. They can't know the full truth either.

"Dad!" Leo called out.

"In here."

"I heard something at school today from a teacher. About Mom. She said she's in jail for being a traitor. Was that why she was arrested? It's got to be a lie because Mom is no traitor. She loves this country. Right Dad? Dad?" 

I heard him calling but I was just going back through his words. His teachers are calling his mother a traitor. Soon it'll be the whole world and I won't be able to stop it from spreading. Everything will be have been destroyed in a matter of days. 

"Dad?" He asked again.

"Sorry. Everything will be fine. I promise. Go fix your sister a snack." I turned around and walked into my bedroom. Our bedroom. Or it used to be. I don't know how far the rest of the leaders want to take this but looking around I'm seeing that Alex's things have either been taken out or are packed in boxes. Like everything going on around us is real. 

Everyone believes it is. 

What will happen to us if we can't find them? What will happen with Alex? To us? I sat on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands frustrated and afraid for my wife. What would they do to her?

 

BACK AT THE JAIL.....

Emily's POV

I knew she would need some company and I was going to be that company.

When I turned around the corner towards her room I saw her. Head down and shoulders racking with sobs. 

"You have a visitor." The guard at her cell said gruffly.

"Alex?" She didn't answer nor did she raise her head.

"Alex. Please."

Finally after a minute she raised her head up and her eyeet mine.   
There was such sadness in them where there was such joy just two days ago. She looks keep scared and defeated and I wanted nothing more than to rush to her and hug her until she felt better.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Her voice was soft like she was afraid to speak to me. And I realized she probably was. 

"I'm just here to see how you're doing." I finally had to stop staring at her because all I saw were those sad blues with such sadness in them it ripped my heart in two. 

"Lovely. Just lovely." Sarcasm dripped off her lips as she glared at me. I know she was angry at what had happened and I knew I couldn't offer her anything to feel better. 

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't they were going to do this until you were gone."

"Whatever." She turned away from me. 

"I'm not going to leave. I'm all packed and ready to spend a few nights here. Also you're moving to a bigger cell. You're going to talk to me." I wanted her to know I was serious about being there for her.

She shrugged and the tears were once again running down her face.

"Just so you know, the others will be coming soon also."

"Tell them not to even bother. Not in the mood for anything good."

That suddent urge to hug her came back again and I did. I hugged her and despite her constantly trying to get away from me I held on. She needed someone to talk to and hug.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think he wrote to her????


End file.
